This invention relates to apparatus and method for inflating balloons and, while inflated, for allowing insertion thereinto of objects for display, gifts, etc.
It has become popular in recent times to package gifts or display items in an inflated balloon for giving or presentation. In order to place the gift item inside the balloon, it is necessary to both inflate the balloon and expand the orifice or mouth thereof. This is done generally by using some type of device to expand the balloon mouth and inflate the balloon so as to leave the operator's hands free to then insert the gift item. Examples of devices and apparatus which have been developed for automatically inflating a balloon are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,484, 4,811,841 and 4,878,335, and in co-pending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 326,612.
In both U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,809,484 and 4,811,841, above cited, there are disclosed balloon inflating machines which include a tubular member having a closed end and an open end about which a balloon mouth may be placed. A movable plunger is disposed in the tube and is elevatable or lowerable within the tube in a type of telescopic action. The top of the plunger includes a platform or other holding device on which a gift item or object may be placed. When the balloon is inflated and the gift item is disposed in the tubular member on the platform, the plunger may be actuated to move upwardly and force the gift item into the inflated balloon. Although this approach is relatively simple and effective, the apparatus can be cumbersome in that the operation of the plunger to move upwardly and force the gift item into the inflated balloon must either be automatic, as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,841, or a fairly cumbersome pouch or bag must be provided for wrapping about the lower end of the plunger to prevent the escape of air from the balloon.